Unnoticed
by Kieara Sampson
Summary: Mu Tsu/Ranma fic...hints at something more. Very short, a first for me really. Enjoy, flame as you will. - Abandoned.


He knew. He watched and he knew. He'd long ago discovered the medical advancement that some liked to call contacts. He'd went one step farther, he'd went for the new and improved lazor surgery. That way there was no chance of it being a problem ever again. Or at leas the doctors had told him it would be a very slim chance of his eyesight deteriorating ever again. He hadn't told anyone though. He was no longer blind. He could see perfectly well, although his fake glasses sometimes clouded things as thick glass tends to do. No one would have listened had he tried to speak anyways. No one cared. He wanted her to come to him because she loved him. Not because he'd tricked her. Not because he wasn't handicapped now. He wanted her to love him for him. But she wouldn't. Now that he could see, he noticed that she seldom if ever bothered to look at any males. Ranma, of course, being the exception. Except, when she thought no one was watching a look of contempt for him would cross her features and give him reason to doubt. The first time he saw this he almost didn't believe, but then it happened again. He'd eventually decided that fighting Ranma for her wasn't going to ever be enough in her eyes. She just plain wasn't interested. And it hurt. It hurt allot. But it shocked him too. Because, the pain wasn't because she didn't love him. He knew that. It was because the same as he saw the look of contempt on Shampoo's face, he'd seen the look of longing on Ranma's. He'd been standing behind Shampoo when she'd delivered one of her glomps on Ranma. He'd watched Ranma this time. And when Ranma looked up and met his eyes he'd seen it. He was in love. Or at least lust. And all hope had drained from him. For the past four days he'd done everything routinely, leaving out all the trailing Shampoo and fighting imaginary foes for her hand. He'd got up every morning, been beaten by the old ghoul and went about sweeping and cleaning up the restaurant, helping sometimes with the dinner rush that came in, and then he'd go to bed only to start all over again the next morning. Life was only routine.  
  
Ranma watched him run away, disappointment settling over his features as he pushed Shampoo to the ground. He turned to glare at her, snapping, "Now look what you've done! Why'dya have to go and do that again?" before he took off running after the other amazon. He didn't catch him in time.   
  
When Ranma entered the restaurant four days later Moose was nowhere to be seen.   
  
Colone came out to greet him with a bowl of ramen. 'What is it this time Son-in-Law?"   
  
"I ain't yer son-in-law. I'm not going to marry Shampoo no matter what you do to me. I don't want to marry anyone. Especially not no girl."   
  
"Very well son-in-law, do you wish for me to withdraw the kiss of marriage then?"  
  
Ranma stared at her in disbelief for a moment before his look hardened into a glare. 'Hey, just what are you trying to pull? Of course I want it ta end but what's the strings?"  
  
"No strings, Ranma-san. You simply have to admit that you're gay."  
  
His temper flaring he raised his voice to a shriek. 'I WHAT?!" He bunched up his fist, holding his arms stiff at his side. 'There's no way I'm going to say that. You're trying to get me killed! You just want everyone to turn their hatred towards me so that I'll have no where else to go but back to China with you! Well I ain't fallin for it!" And with that he turned and ran out of the restaurant.   
  
Colonge watched him disappear, her eyes still trained on the spot that he'd vanished. 'You can come out now, child."   
  
Moose peered from the kitchen door, tentively taking a step outside of it and into the dinning area. Thankfully there were only a few customers at this time. He sighed heavily before dropping his eyes to the ground and approaching the matriarch, his feet dragging across the carpet as he walked to what he was sure was his doom. Stopping beside her, he glanced in the direction that Ranma had left before peeking over at the old woman next to him before he looked back to the floor. She didn't look that upset. Maybe he'd only get a few bruises this time. He jumped all the same when he felt the hand touch his shoulder, his eyes flying to that spot, his muscles tensing in preparation. 


End file.
